Super Princess Peach
''Super Princess Peach '' is a game for the Nintendo DS that stars Princess Peach as the main character. It should also be noted that this is the first game to star Peach in a game. It was developed by TOSE, famous for developing the Game & Watch series. It is a spin-off from the Super Mario series. In this game, the roles are switched, Mario, Luigi. and the Mushroom Kingdom Toads are kidnapped by Bowser and it's up to Peach to save them, using a talking umbrella called Perry and her powers of emotion. Gameplay In this game, Peach can use an umbrella named Perry to get advice, fly, and attack enemies. She also has "vibe powers", which are attacks and maneuvers that are triggered by her emotions. Vibe Powers In the game, Peach will be able to pull off many emotions that will trigger different attacks, called "vibe powers". The list of vibe powers are: *'Calm:' Once you press the Calm icon on the bottom, Peach will become relaxed, causing her HP to restore. *'Gloom:' Once you press the Gloom icon, Peach will become so sad, she'll move around sobbing, causing small plants to grow longer and bigger so she can climb them. *'Rage:' Once you press the Rage icon, Peach will become very angry, causing her to be on fire. This vibe power will not only make her invincible, but it will also allow her to ram into enemies, killing them all. *'Joy:' Once you press the Joy icon, Peach will become extremely happy and sing, causing her to float in the air to get to hard-to-reach places or grab hard-to reach items. Plot After Mario, Luigi, and the Toads get captured by Bowser's army, it's now Peach's turn to go out and save them. Characters *Princess Peach - The hero of the game. She will be able to maneuver many emotions that will help her through the game. *Perry - A magical umbrella that Toadsworth gives to Peach to help her on her journey. He gives Peach advice, and is also be used to fly and attack enemies. *Mario - The main hero of the other Mario games who is one of the dames-in-distress in this game. He is the final character that Peach must save. He is rescued after Bowser is defeated. *Luigi - Mario's brother who is a captive of Bowser as well. He is rescued after Kamek is defeated. *Toad - The Mario Brothers ally who is also held captive by Bowser. Aside from being kidnapped, he is the main playable character in the mini-game mode. Many other Toads who look like him are also captured throughout the levels of the game. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - One of Peach's primary ways of defeating enemies, by picking them up and throwing them at each other to defeat them, is reused from this game. Also, the Floatbrella move works like Peach's gliding did in this game. *''Mario is Missing!'' - Bowser once again abducts Mario, as he did in this game. *''Donkey Kong'' - The final boss fight against Bowser bears some resemblance to the final battle against Donkey Kong in the 1994 Game Boy remake, including his becoming giant and also the protagonist using some weapons he knocks down against him to defeat him by throwing them to his face (Mario using barrels on Donkey Kong, and Princess Peach using Bob-Ombs against Bowser, respectively). Similarly, both Bowser and Donkey Kong's transformations occurred due to contact with an item earlier (Donkey Kong due to landing on several Super Mushrooms, and Bowser using the Vibe Scepter in a last ditch effort to defeat Peach). *''Super Mario World'' - Some of the enemies in this game reappear in Super Princess Peach. Most of the Brick Blocks resemble Rotating Blocks. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - Some of the enemies in this game return in Super Princess Peach. The lamps in Shriek Mansion 3-2 resemble the Spooky enemy from this game. Some of the Brick Blocks resemble Egg Blocks. Giant Kamek enlarges himself for his battle, similar to how Kamek did so for the bosses in this game. The Bowser battle has a second phase where the player must throw objects at his face, like with his younger self in this game. Perry eating enemies to recharge the Vibe Meter is similar to Yoshis eating enemies to gain eggs. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper return in this game. Petey Piranha, Wiggler, and Gooper Blooper are defeated in similar ways to their respective battles from this game. References in other games *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Perry appears as a trophy. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Perry returns as a Spirit. Trivia *This is the last Mario game where Jen Taylor voices Princess Peach. Interestingly, Super Princess Peach is Jen Taylor's favorite game. Nicole Mills would be the voice actress who would record new voice clips for Peach until she was replaced by Samantha Kelly. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games would reuse voice clips from other Mario games where Jen Taylor voiced Peach. *This is the only game where Peach's title is translated into its katakana form as 「プリンセス」 (Purinsesu) rather than the kanji form 「姫」 (hime). The katakana is only officially used in this game's title. *A promotional browser game was released in 2005 called Super Princess Peach -- Parasol Fall. *This is the fourth time where Mario is kidnapped. The first being Mario is Missing!, the second being Luigi's Mansion, the third being Super Mario 64 DS, the fifth being Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and the sixth being Luigi's Mansion 3. External Links *Official Japanese website *Nintendo.com: Super Princess Peach - Nintendo of America's information page on the game. *Nintendo.co.uk: Super Princess Peach - Nintendo UK's information page on the game. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:TOSE games Category:Games developed by TOSE Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Mario games Category:Spinoffs Category:Nintendo games